Chronicles of Nol
by DCAngel777
Summary: Raven finds a nasty surprise waiting for her when she gets home from fighting the Brotherhood of Evil. An older brother in search of revenge, who has teamed up with Malchior.


**This is dedicated to ****OtakuGirl777 (****Kyuubi).**

**I really hope you enjoy it. **

**Merry Christmas and God bless!**

* * *

_He couldn't believe just how easy it was. The Titans were not even home at the time, they were off fighting the Brotherhood of Evil in Paris. His goal would soon be reached, if he could figure out just how he wanted to do it. All he needed to do was get in her room. With a black aura surrounding him, he teleported into her room. He looked around, nobody was there. He walked around feeling everything in the room until he reached a white trunk and opened it. He saw a white book, when he touched it, he smirked. "Well, Raven, time to see what your big brother has to show you." He said taking the book as he left the tower._

Raven was in deep meditation, and Beast Boy went up looking for her. When he saw that she was meditating he decided that it would be better if he just left her alone, until she screamed and fell back. Beast Boy caught her. "Raven, are you okay?" He asked

She shook her head "We have a problem." She replied as she got up and headed back inside. Beast Boy touched her shoulder. "Tell me."

"My older brother, Damien."

"You have an older brother?"

"Yes. After we defeated my father, Damien decided to come to Earth for revenge."

"How powerful is he?"

"No more powerful than I am…on his own."

"Then he shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Wrong. He has a plan. And we don't have much time before he starts!"

Raven started to head back down to warn her friends, but it was too late. Damien suddenly appeared before her.

"Well, if it isn't my beloved baby sister, Raven. How have you been since you betrayed our father?" He teased.

"I was doing fine until you reared your ugly head here. Why don't you do yourself a favor and get out?"

"That sounds like a lovely gesture sis, but I'm afraid I won't be going anywhere. Too bad I can't say the same for you! Aserath Meterion Zi nthos!" He opened up a portal to another time and pushed her in.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy screamed as he went in after her.

Beast Boy and Raven fell through the portal that Damien threw them in, and landed in the mud of another time. They barely had time to get up when they met an elf, with a cross bow aimed at them.

"Aserath Meterion Zinthos!" Raven chanted. Nothing happened. "My powers! Why aren't they working?"

Beast Boy managed to turn into a wolf and back again. "Mine are working just fine." He explained

They turned their attention back to the elf with the cross bow, who just glared at them with her haunting violet eyes. "What are you doing here, Outlanders?" She asked.

"We were transported here, from the future, by my brother. Do you know how we can get back?"

"For what purpose were you sent here?"

"My brother sent me because he wants revenge, my friend here just got caught in the cross fire."

"I cannot help you, but I know a powerful wizard who might be of some assistance. Follow me." The elf woman demanded. They followed her for a long way to a small village. Beast Boy looked around "Where are we?" He asked.

"Welcome to Nol." The elf replied. "My name is Avalon of Nol."

Raven turned paler. She suddenly knew exactly where, and when, she was. Damien was a very cruel man.

"Why did your brother send us _here_?" Beast Boy asked.

"Malchior… He means to torture me."

Avalon suddenly turned around. "You know of Malchior?"

"Yes."

"Well you need not worry about him, for our hero, Rorek, will defeat him."

"I know. Let's just say he doesn't stay defeated forever. Is that who you are taking us to, Rorek?"

"Yes. Rorek will be able to help you. But first, you must change into cleaner clothes. My son and I have some clothes that the two of you may use until your clothes are clean."

They followed Avalon to her home, and once there, they changed into elf clothes, and then left to meet Rorek.

Rorek was sitting in his home practicing magic when they walked in. "It's been a while Avalon, what brings you here this evening?" He asked.

"Outlanders. They claim to be from the future and that they wish to go home. Will you see them?"

"I will. Send them in."

Soon Raven and Beast Boy walked in with Avalon.

"Rorek of Nol?" Raven asked.

"That would be my name. Who are you?"

"My name is Raven, and my friend here is Beast Boy."

"How did you get here, Raven?"

"My brother sent us."

"For what reason?"

"Revenge."

"For?"

"My father tried to destroy the world, I stopped him. When my brother heard, he decided to get revenge."

"I see. Of all the times and places he could have sent you, why here and now?"

Raven looked down. "Raven, I cannot help you if I do not know the whole story."

"In the future, Malchior tricks me into freeing him from the curse you put on him. He makes me think that he's you. He broke my heart. My brother sent me here to torture me. Beast Boy just got caught up in the middle."

"I see. I will help you."

"There's another problem."

"What would that be?"

"My powers, when I got here, they stopped working. What happened?"

"I enchanted the land surrounding the village, to protect my people. If your powers use magic, then you've lost them."

"Can I get them back?"

"Of course. We'll need to journey out to Lady Angelet. She can restore your power. After that we must journey farther to the Lakes of Magia, where we can conjure up a spell to take you back to your time."

"How long will this take?"

"Two days, starting tomorrow. You will need to get up early, so I suggest you both get some sleep. Raven, I want you to spend the night with Avalon. Beast Boy, I would like you to stay here with me."

Beast Boy stood up "Why do you want to separate us?" he asked.

"My apologies, are you married?"

"NO!" They both shouted at the same time.

"I see, we do not allow for a young man and a young maiden to stay together if they are not married or related."

"But-" Beast Boy started to argue before Raven stopped him and pulled him outside.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"We don't even know him, how can we trust him?"

"We have to. If we want to make it back before Damien causes any more trouble, we must do as he says."

"How do we know he isn't going to take advantage of the situation? Why should we separate?"

"I know a thing or two about Rorek, he won't hurt us. We should separate because it is the way of their people, who are we to question their culture?"

"But Raven I-"

"We must separate. That's final." Raven said as she followed Avalon home.

Beast Boy went back inside, and Rorek showed him to his quarters.

The next morning Raven and Avalon met Beast Boy and Rorek just outside the village.

"Raven, Beast Boy,"Rorek started "Listen closely. I have prepared for You, Raven, a bow and a set of arrows. They are enchanted so that each time you shoot, you do not miss. I have also prepared an enchanted shield for you, it will protect you from any magic that is sent your way. I would like for you to use these, at least until you get your powers back. Beast Boy, I understand that you are a shape shifter. For you, I have made a potion that will enable you to transform into any magical being, including dragons."

Rorek handed the bow and arrows to Raven and the potion to Beast Boy. Beast Boy took a close look at it before drinking it. Then they all headed off on the journey, with Rorek and Avalon ahead. Beast Boy turned to Raven and whispered "How do you know that they aren't friends of Damien's leading us into a trap?"

"We don't, but without my powers, we have no hope of getting back home, so we have no choice but to trust them."

"Hello! He's the reason you don't have your powers to begin with!"

"That enchantment was meant to protect his people."

"Or, maybe to trick 'fair maidens' into trusting them."

"What is your problem?"

"Come on Raven, think about it. Your brother sends you to a place that just so happens to have an enchantment on it that can take you powers away, and he doesn't want us to stick together. Don't tell me that doesn't sound a little strange?"

"Whatever Beast Boy…" Raven said as she stormed ahead.

Beast Boy stopped for a brief moment "I just don't want to see you get hurt again…" he mumbled, so nobody could hear him.

They walked in silence for a few hours, when Rorek suddenly turned around and cast a white shield around Beast Boy. Beast Boy heard a loud thud behind him and turned around to find a huge figure standing on the other side of the shield pulling back a large weapon. "You're bleeding." Rorek told Beast Boy as he shielded everyone. Avalon quickly ran up to him and used special medicine to heal Beast Boy's right cheek, it seemed like he scratched it on a branch. Whatever cut him doesn't matter though, the smell of blood as lead a troll in their direction. Avalon pulled out her cross bow and shot at the troll's forehead, but the troll dodged and avoided the arrow. Raven pulled out her bow and an arrow "Where do I aim?" She asked.

"Right between the eyes!" Avalon responded as she aimed again. "If we both aim at him, one or both of our arrows will get him!" They both shot, and they both hit. The troll fell to the ground.

"Umm, Dudes, we have company…" Beast Boy said as he pointed to another troll headed their way. He quickly turned into a T-Rex and charged at the troll. Rorek jumped on Beast Boys back. The troll threw his weapon at Beast Boy, a white aura surrounded it and it froze just before turning around and hitting the troll on the head, and making him fall to the ground. Rorek jumped off of Beast Boy's back as beast Boy changed back. "I say we get out of here before more arrive, who's with me?" He said. Everyone nodded and followed him far away from that spot. Soon, they arrived at a large red castle with a phoenix painted on the entrance. Suddenly the entrance opened and they were faced with a beautiful woman. "Rorek, Avalon, I've been expecting you for quite some time. I see you've brought guests. How may I help you?" She said leading them inside.

"Lady Angelet, my friends are from another time, and when they arrived here, I'm afraid my enchantment has taken away the powers of this fair maiden, Raven. Will you restore her powers for her?" Rorek said.

"I would love to help in any way that I can, but first, I must tend to my children. There is to be a rebirth soon. Please come and watch with me."

Avalon looked over to Lady Angelet and smiled. "I see that we have made it just in time. We would love to watch with you." She said.

Lady Angelet's bright red eyes lit up with pure joy.

"What exactly are we watching?" asked Raven.

"The rebirth of a phoenix." Lady Angelet said sweetly.

They followed Lady Angelet to a large room, where they saw a large phoenix sitting in the far corner. The room became silent as the phoenix burst into flames. First the flames were red, then they slowly changed from red to orange, then from orange to yellow, from yellow to blue, and finally, from blue to white. In the end, Lady Angelet walked over to the ashes and pulled out a phoenix chick. She dusted it off gently and kissed its head. She signaled Raven to come over. Raven walked over to her. "Hold out your hands." Lady Angelet said. Raven did as she was asked and Lady Angelet placed the chick in her hands. As Raven held it, a tear fell from the chick's eye and landed on her hand. "You powers have been restored."

"Really?"

Lady Angelet smiled and nodded. "I would like for you to stay the night please."

Rorek looked outside "Alright. We really do need our rest if we are to make it to the Lakes of Magia in time."

Lady Angelet showed them to their quarters and they went to sleep. Raven stayed up for a little while, practicing her newly restored powers.

The next morning, they woke up bright and early to find Lady Angelet and Rorek talking, and she gave him a few items for the trip and went back to bed.

Rorek joined them as they left the castle. "What did Lady Angelet give you?" Avalon asked.

"Ashes left over from last night's rebirth, phoenix tears, and some of her fairy dust. She said that if we mix it just right with water from the Lakes of Magia, we should be able to open a portal to the exact same time they were sent here."

"I see. I suppose you want me to mix it?"

"You would be the best person for the job, but if you like, I could mix it."

"I don't think so."

They walked for hours, before reaching a series of beautiful, pristine, lakes. Avalon walked up to one of them and collected some of the water. Then she mixed the water, the phoenix tears, the ashes, and the fairy dust just right and handed over to Rorek. Suddenly, as He was preparing to cast a spell, Avalon pushed him out of the way of Malchior's fire. She did not survive the blast.

"AVALON!" he cried.

Beast Boy turned into a dragon and fired back at Malchior, but Malchior's fire proved to be stronger. Malchior looked over at Raven and laughed. "Sweet, sweet Raven. You look absolutely horrified! You're not going to cry, are you?" He teased.

"But…We're in the past…How do you know?" She responded in a shaky voice.

"I am not the same Malchior that existed in the past. Damien freed me from my prison and put me back in time to get revenge on you. Really Raven, you should have known that." He blasted her, but Beast Boy grabbed the shield Rorek made, and shielded her with it.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" He screamed as he changed back into a dragon and fired at him.

Meanwhile Raven runs to help Rorek open the portal. When the portal is finally opened Raven and Rorek help Beast Boy fight off Malchior. Malchior fires at Beast Boy and hits him hard, forcing him to change back. Malchior started to blast Beast Boy again when Raven stepped in and shielded him. Rorek threw Raven the remaining phoenix tears. "Go into the portal and give him some phoenix tears. I'll take on Malchior." Raven nodded as she picked him up and ran to the portal. Malchior tried to stop them but Rorek got in the way, with him, he had his spell book, ready to cast a curse. "This is for Avalon…" He said opening the book as Malchior started to fire. Raven looked back at Rorek and Malchior, as Rorek cast his curse and Malchior was absorbed into the book, then she stepped in the portal with Beast Boy. She stepped out to find Damien's back turned, walking away from the portal he just pushed his sister in. "Aserath Metrion Zinthos!" She said as a black aura surrounded Damien and pulled him into the portal she just stepped out of. Once the portal was closed, and the threat was gone, Raven healed Beast Boy.

"Raven?"

"Beast Boy, we're home."

"Really? You did it Rae!"

"I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you for staying with me." She gave him a quick kiss.

"Umm, Raven…Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, and if you tell anyone I just kissed you I'll send you to another dimension!"

"Alright, just making sure."


End file.
